The Note
by RoxyLalonde
Summary: Style.Kyle gives Stan a note telling him he loves him. In french. Stan goes crazy when he finds out what it means. Sucky summary, but please read! And review! :D read author's note!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, umm, this is like, or was supposed to be a one-shot, now its just going to be a 2 chapter-ed story haha..**

**Know why? ITS 4:00 AM! i need sleep! xD so i'll finish it tomorrow or something. Reveiw? :D? Not much improvement of my writing lolz.**

**DISCLAIMER: no, i dont own south park XP

* * *

**~Stan's point of view~

**---**

_Promise you won't leave?_

_Promise…_

*tap*

_I love You Kyle_

_I.._

*tap*

I slowly raise my head from my almost-wonderful dream. I look at the school clock, which tells me its 9:30. 15 minutes till the end of 6th hour (French Class). I brush the my Raven black hair out of my eyes, and look down to see 2 small pencils on my lap. No wonder my head hurt; someone had been throwing pencils at the right side of my head. How nice. I look over at Kyle, who looks at me and sighs. He whispers "You're a heavy sleeper!" he smiles, and I return his smile, but notice a small twitch his hand keeps doing. Something's under there… a paper? He looks over at the teacher, who's in a lesson and telling the class how to conjugate verbs, and then looks back at me and throws the paper that was in his hand to me. I'm fully awake now, but a little confused by the note. Kyle was usually up front, and not the type of guy who throws notes. I open the note, and I'm surprised when it's in French. I give him a confused look, but he just smiles. But not his usual smile. It's got a tweak of nervousness and uncertainty. I open my mouth to say something, but the bell rings, and I watch as Kyle shoots out of the room. I blink, but go out to the hall to read the note by my locker. It says:

_Cher Stan,_

_Je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais je vous aime._

_Plus qu'Un Ami_

_Je ne me soucie pas si vous sentez la même voie, Mais je devais le recevoir de ma caisse._

_ainsi si vous le traduisez aujourd'hui, rencontrez-moi après l'école. 'kay ?_

_(si u veulent à)_

Holy Crap. I had zero concept of what this said.

I quickly searched for Kenny.

Why am I searching for Kenny you ask? He has like, a 110 percent in French. He claims he has the hottest teacher though, and he always pays attention in class…on her boobs But Nevertheless, he's really good at it, unlike me who sleeps all the time during class. That or I zone out and stare at Kyle and his perfect face.

I finally find him talking (flirting more like it) with this really tall, pretty blue eyed blonde girl. I shout his name, running towards him. I can tell he sees me out of the corner of his eye, because he winks at the girl and tells her something that makes her blush and walk away to her friends. He turns to me, leaning on his locker.

"Kyle-"

"Your Boyfriend." He says playfully, smiling knowing that when he says it, it ticks me off. I mean, he doesn't even know I like him, or care for the matter. Only Kenny knows.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "_Kyle_ gave me this letter. It's in French, so I don't understand a word of it. Can you ike, decode the thing?"

He takes the note from my and stuffs it in his orange parka. "Yea, sure dude." The bell rings, and we say our good-bye's before going off to our next hour.

----

I swear I was shaking so bad during the end of class. I wanted to know what that note said! When the bell finally rang, I shot out of the room, and went to Kenny's locker. I waited there for about a minute or so, when I saw him walk towards me, with that type of grin on his face that has "OHEMGEE-i-know-something-that-you-don't" written all over it.

He hands me the same paper, but looks me straight in the eyes. "I translated it correctly. No joke, and meet him, or I'll kill you." He smiles and walks off leaving me alone, a little dazed and confused. I shrug it off and go into my next hour, note in my hand and feeling a little heavy.

I sit down, setting my stuff aside and I read through it slowly, my heart beating a little faster.

_Dear Stan,_

_I do not know how to say it, but I love you._

_More than A Friend_

_I don't care if you feel the same way, But i needed to get this off my chest._

_so if you translate this today, meet me after the school. ' kay?_

_(if u want to)_

I must have been gawking at the note for about half the class, smiling like crazy when the teacher suddenly decided to whack her ruler against my desk.

"STAN! LISTEN UP!" she yelled, trying to grab the note. If she did, I'd be dead. She _always _reads the notes passed during class aloud to the class. I quickly did the stupidest thing I'd ever d in my life.

I ate it.

---

I'd earned myself a spot on Saturday detention, but that didn't matter.

It was 7th hour.

I'd be in a load of trouble when my parents found out, but that didn't matter. Nothing matters when your Super Best Friend/ The person you've had a deep crush on says "I Love You" and its 7th hour…

2 minutes till the end of school, and 2 minutes till you get to see them.

* * *

**A/N: Nite Nite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! OMG! UR BACKK!! lol. sorry i took so long!! Stupid school .**

**Not to mention that i just got into WoW... *cough***

**umm xD, sorry that it randomly changes POV's, but i just thought it would be better i guess. Thanks for all the first batch of Reveiws guys! i didnt really think it was all the special, but i do write better at night. Sadly, this was written during the daylight D: lol. I know it's kinda weird that a teacher would send her student to go a do a lil errand when the class is almost over, but who cares! its fanfiction! lol  
**

~Kyle's POV~

Holy Shit…

What have I done?

Oh yea. I've given my best _friend_, Stan,a note saying I love him more than anything in the world and that we should meet after school. How wonderful, right?

No.

I set my head back down on my desk, and faced the opposite way from Kenny and facing the wall, while he is, at this point, trying to calm me down and telling me it was the right thing to do.

"Dude! Calm down!" he says, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He's probably scared of me...Or worse…maybe he's scared out of his mind and took it to the principal! What if he thinks I'm some perverted—"

He whacks me upside my head. "Shut up. Trust me, he doesn't! Seriously, is everyone blind!? Can no one see that u guys are made for each other? Seriously, Super best friends…?" he trails off, but I can hear him mutter "Super _gay _friends…" .

"I heard that."

"Good. Cuz it's kinda true…"

"Whatever." I say, looking up at the clock.

Shit! Only 4 more minutes!? My stomach has to have dropped about to my ankles by now.

I put my head back down, and stare at my desk, while I hear Kenny sit back down in his chair behind me.

I start trying to breathe evenly, when Kenny taps me on my back.

"Hey, look up. Now!"

"No."

He sighs and grabs my head and pulls it up.

Oh god.

Oh god. Stan's walking towards the teachers desk. He's got a paper in his hand…

I suck in and hold a gulp of air, and watch him pass the class and give the teacher the paper. Is it the note? God I hope not, but again; why would it be?

The teacher looks at it, and gives Stan a stack of papers.

Oh. Just a teacher's errand boy. He walks back to the door, but when he passes by Kenny's and mine's row, he slows down a bit. He looks at me, with his big ocean blue eyes, and I can make out the faintest bit of a smile on his face. I felt like I was in one of those movie moments where the boy looks at the girl, and the girl forgets everyone in the room and time slows down.

So when Kenny says "See! He Smiled!" right in my ear, I jumped so hard that my knee banged against the desk, making me grabs my knee in pain. Kenny laughs so hard that I thought he was going to die.

He Doesn't.

"Darn." I say, looking down at him

He gets up and sits back down, rolling his eyes. I turn back around.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg_

I gasp and look wide-eyed at Kenny, who's in front of my desk already.

He gives me a thumbs up, and then walks off.

Yea. What a great friend.

I can feel a feeling in my gut that's making me smile, and giving me a slight rish of excitement.

I grab my stuff, and head out the door…

---

~Stan's POV~

I shut my locker and It clicked in my mind that i had ate the note. With all the info...

Where did it say to meet him again? Oh yea, it didn't. Crap! What do I do? Stay here? Go to his locker? God, why did I have o eat it! Well, I guess this did buy me time to calm down a little. I put my back to my locker and leaned on it. I closed my eyes.

I felt something brush against my hand. I opened one eye, and my body froze.

He had to be only like, 8 centimeters away from my face

What do I say? I knew we were the only ones in the hall, but I couldn't manage to speak above a whisper.

"h-hey.." was all I could manage before we both smiled. Our eyes locked after our smiles died down.

The small space between us closed slowly, (and may I mention awkwardly. Almost like the movie kisses, where it's like their first kiss.)

And we kissed. Softly at first, and then before I knew it, one of my hands was on the back of his head, and the other was on his back, while his leg was around mine and we were having a full-fledged make out session.

After about 5 minutes, we quit kissing and started breathing heavily. We were both smiling again, and he looked at me with a questioning look.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell does your mouth taste like paper?"

I have to bite my tongue to stop my laughing.

"To make a long story short, uhh, I ate the note."

"Oh, yes, that makes perfect sense."

I smiled and kissed him again.

Our fun got cut short when we heard someone clear their throat.

We untangled from each other quickly, and looked to the end of the hall.

At the end of the hall, was the principal.

* * *

**Dont cha just Hate cliffhangers? well idk if this is one, but this was the last part xD**


End file.
